A label feeding machine Ka discussed in JP 11-199097 A is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7. The label feeding machine Ka feeds labels by conveying a continuous label body LA onto a strip-shaped liner sheet D at equal intervals along a label link direction. The continuous label body LA obtained by temporarily attaching the labels L. And an adhesive agent is applied on each of the labels. In the label feeding machine Ka illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, a label roll 100 obtained by internally winding labels L of the continuous label body LA is installed in a feeding reel 101, and the continuous label body LA is extracted and conveyed from the feeding reel 101 using a conveyance roller 102, so that printing is performed on the labels L using a print unit 103.
The print unit 103 has a thermal head 104 and a platen roller 105 and performs printing through thermal transfer using an ink ribbon 107 supplied from a ribbon feeding mechanism 106. A guide roller 108 is disposed between the feeding reel 101 and the conveyance roller 102.
In the label feeding machine Ka illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, the print unit 103 has a label position detector 110 provided with a sensor capable of optically detecting a position of the label L in the course of conveying the continuous label body LA in order to allow printing to be performed on a predetermined position of the label L. As the sensor, a transparent sensor 113 and a reflective sensor 114 are employed. The transparent sensor 113 has a light-emitting portion 111 and a light-receiving portion 112, so that a gap G (FIG. 6) between the labels L is detected by emitting light from the light-emitting portion 111 onto the continuous label body LA and receiving the light by the light-receiving portion 112. The reflective sensor 114 is a sensor capable of detecting marks provided on a rear surface of the liner sheet D at predetermined intervals.
The label position detector 110 has a support member 115 configured to support a strip-shaped liner sheet D of the conveyed continuous label body LA and an opening/closing member 116 provided openably or closably against the support member 115 using a hinge. The support member 115 is formed in a hollowed shape where the light-emitting portion 111 of the transparent sensor 113 and the reflective sensor 114 are installed. A support surface of the support member 115 is provided with through-holes 117 and 118 that expose the light-emitting portion 111 and the reflective sensor 114 to a conveyance passage for the continuous label body LA.
Meanwhile, the opening/closing member 116 is also formed in a hollowed shape and is internally installed with the light-receiving portion 112 of the transparent sensor 113. In a closed state, the opening/closing member 116 faces the light-receiving portion 112 to the conveyance passage for the continuous label body LA through the through-hole 119. In an opened state, the opening/closing member 116 opens the conveyance passage for the continuous label body LA.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, the conveyance roller 102 is provided on the upstream side of the support member 115. While the opening/closing member 116 is closed, the pressing roller 120 is pressed to the conveyance roller 102. The pressing roller 120 is installed in the support member 121 opened or closed similarly to the opening/closing member 116. The opening/closing member 116 is opened or closed in synchronization with the support member 121.
In the label feeding machine Ka of the prior art, a gap is formed between the support member 115 and the opening/closing member 116 to allow the continuous label body LA to pass therethrough. However, if the gap is reduced in order to improve detection accuracy of the sensor, a jam may occur because the label L of the continuous label body LA is curled up from the liner sheet D and is attached to the opening/closing member 116. In particular, since the continuous label body LA is obtained by unwinding a roll internally attached with the labels L, the label L may be easily stripped from the liner sheet D.
In the event of such a jam, the jammed label L may be stripped and removed by opening the opening/closing member 116. Then, the setting may be performed again by installing the continuous label body LA in the support member 115 again and closing the opening/closing member 116.